


Ylissean Ball

by wott



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Gay Chrobin - Freeform, Just needed some sweetness, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wott/pseuds/wott
Summary: Ylisse throws an annual ball that Robin was unaware of until now, and he wishes to dance with the most sought-after bachelor at the party–Chrom. Seeing as he is his tactician as well as a man, this doesn't seem very probable... or is it more likely than he thinks?I wrote this for an application for a zine and I figured I would post it since I was so attached to it. I hope you guys like it too!





	Ylissean Ball

Every year, the halidom of Ylisse organizes a ball in celebration of the peace and respect it represents. Nobles all over the continent would come to the castle and traverse the streets as a weeklong festival ensues before the big event. The Ylissean Ball was underway, and the shepherds were preparing the castle that has been void of activity for far too long.  
The only person in this country who was not aware of arguably the largest event of the year was Robin. Lissa and Chrom were equally surprised when the white-haired tactician cocked his head in bewilderment at the mention of this ball.  
“What do you mean you don’t know about the Ylissean Ball?!” Lissa exclaimed.  
“Perhaps in Plegia, any mention of Ylisseans giving back to the people is forbidden...” Chrom contemplated. This assumption somewhat irked Robin.  
“For the record, guys, I don’t remember anything about my life in Plegia,” Robin began, giving Chrom a dirty look, “Also, it makes sense that I wouldn’t know about this. I became part of the Shepherds soon before the war, and there was no time to talk about such festivities at the time.”  
“You’re right,” Chrom folded his arms and gave his tactician a confident grin, “In that case, Robin, it’s time for you to learn how to be a proper Ylissean. You’re going to the ball.”  
Lissa twirled on her feet, squealed joyfully, and clapped her hands together. Clasping her hands around Robin’s, she beamed, “Oh, this is so exciting! We gotta dress you up, do your hair, and maybe get you some makeup!”  
With an awkward chuckle and a slightly reddened face, Robin replied, “I’m not sure about the makeup part, but a ball sounds like fun! I read somewhere that these events often require you to know how to dance, and uh… well, I…”  
“Huh?! You don’t know how to dance?!” Lissa’s enthusiasm made Robin jump. Chrom grinned and gently pushed his sister away from him with a single hand.  
“Peace, Lissa,” Chrom said calmly and turned to Robin. “I’ll teach you, so there’s no need to worry.”  
Robin’s heart throbbed. Chrom was going to teach him? Wouldn’t it make sense to learn with a female partner so he could learn how the male in the situation dances?  
“Are you sure about this, Chrom? Don’t you think you have enough on your hands, seeing as you will be helping out with preparations? Oh, and I would like to help as well. I’m not sure how these things are organized, but an extra set of hands shouldn’t hurt!” Robin smiled at the two royals before him. He was looking forward to this, even if he wasn’t sure of what to expect. Whatever it was, it had to be better than the blood-covered events of several months prior.

One night, Robin was busy with his nose stuck in a book in the library. It had been a few days since his brief conversation with Chrom and Lissa about the Ylissean Ball, and he was studying up on what happens during these extravagant events. He had never had his hair styled the way the men seem to in this cheesy, fictitious novel, nor has he worn such lavish clothes. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was going to be in a fitted suit. Reading more on the attire of these events, he figured wasn’t as bad as having to wear what seemed to be a 100-pound dress. The poor girls must be so uncomfortable in those heels!  
His concentration went stagnant when he heard someone enter the library. He peaked his head up from his book and looked around. He could hear the low-pitched clicking of boots.  
“Ah, there you are,” said a low, gruff voice from behind him. Robin turned and saw the prince head his way. Chrom was wearing his usual attire minus some of the attachments and accessories, such as his shield, cape, and gloves. He sat beside him on the ornate loveseat he was lounging on and added, “I had a feeling you would be in here. What are you doing at this hour?”  
“Good evening, Chrom,” Robin replied, giving the prince a gentle smile in response. He placed the book on his lap, making sure to leave a bookmark on the spot he was on. “I’m reading about how these dances work… I’m not very confident in my lack of skills in this field. So much goes into this.”  
Chrom chuckled and placed his hand atop Robin’s. “I promise, Robin. You will do just fine. How about we do a quick rundown of how it’s done, hm?” Chrom stood up from his seat and elegantly bent forward with his hand outstretched for Robin. Gracefully, yet with an ounce of playfulness, he asked, “Robin, may I have this dance?”  
Robin chuckled at his prince and accepted his request with, “You may, I suppose.” Chrom stood up straight as Robin placed his book on the loveseat and stood up. With Chrom’s hand in his own, Robin couldn’t help but gently graze his thumb against the back of the prince’s hand. The gentle gesture made his blue counterpart blush.  
“First, I must teach you the starting position for any and all dances.” Chrom directed, “Because you are the shorter dance partner in this scenario, you must take on the female position, otherwise it would be a bit awkward.”  
“I understand,” Robin replied as he let Chrom move his hands to where they had to be. Upon basically draping his arms around the prince’s neck, he felt this position was getting a bit intimate. He wasn’t completely against it. It wasn’t until Chrom put his hands on his waist that Robin began feeling all the blood rush to his cheeks.  
“Now, our feet,” Chrom continued. His left foot took a step forward, bringing the two closer, and the beauty in the blue-haired noble’s face up close suddenly mesmerized Robin. It was slightly aged, presumably from the stress of war, but it wasn’t a terrible look. His jawline was crafted as perfectly as his nose, collarbone, cheekbones, lips– Everything about this man was the epitome of perfect. However, to Robin, the focal point of Chrom’s face was his eyes. He couldn’t stop looking at them; up close, they were slightly darker than his hair color, but that only brought out their beauty more. He suddenly snapped out of it when a chuckle left the taller man’s lips.  
“What’s the matter, Robin? Nervous?” Chrom wondered. The prince didn’t notice that he had gently rubbed his thumb against Robin’s hip. Touching Robin and being close to him like this felt… right.  
“Ah, um… yeah, a little,” Robin managed, his eyes finally breaking away from Chrom’s gorgeous face. He could hear the smile on Chrom’s lips as he replied, “We can practice as much as you want and until you’re comfortable with the basics. How does that sound?”  
Robin nodded and adjusted his hands so that instead of them being interlocked; one was on top of the other. He gently touched the back of Chrom’s neck with the tips of his fingers, making the prince redden as well. Robin couldn’t tell if the heartbeat he was hearing was Chrom’s, or his own. 

 

While festivities were going on amongst Ylisse, the Shepherds (minus a few who would rather enjoy the festival instead) and the servants of the castle were busy preparing the ballroom; giving the room a deep clean, preparing food and utilities, and organizing the RSVP list and making sure attendees were squared away. The Ylissean Ball was only days away, and the last-minute preparations were weighing down on everybody.  
Chrom was scrambling to get documents and organized in his office with the help of his older sister while Robin was busy helping with cleaning up in the kitchen. He couldn’t help but overhear a couple of the girls speak of the Ball: what they were wearing, makeup, and whom they wanted to dance with.  
“Oh, Cordelia, you would look simply fabulous in pastels and frilly fabric!” Sumia beamed. The shy redhead blushed and replied, “I’m not shocked to see that you will be wearing pink as well, Sumia.”  
“Of course! Pink is my favorite color!” The girls giggled as they organized and stacked plates. “So, Cordelia, is there anybody in the Shepherds you wish to dance with?”  
“Well…” Cordelia got quiet. Robin didn’t look their way but continued listening away. He lowered the sink’s water pressure slightly to hear them more clearly. “I wouldn’t mind… a dance with Chrom,” Cordelia said softly. Robin’s heart flipped in his chest and his eyes widened. Of course, Chrom was going to dance with a girl at this Ball, it made sense.  
Sumia giggled and replied, “Well, aren’t you a romantic. I’m surprised! To be honest, I wouldn’t mind that either. I’ve danced with him before, but it’s always fun every year! Hopefully this year, you can make your move!”  
Robin grit his teeth and clenched on the utensil he was washing. This was a mistake, as the utensil he was holding was most certainly a knife.  
“Gyah!” Robin groaned and tore his hand out from the sink. He reached for the nearest towel he could grab and put pressure on his now bleeding hand. This surprised the girls and they turned their attention to him.  
“Robin! Are you okay??” Sumia asked over the sounds of plates and dishwater.  
“Ah, Sumia!” Robin turned to them with a pained grin on his face, “Yes, I am fine, thank you for the concern. Nothing a bit of pressure can’t fix.”  
“Be sure you head to the infirmary and get that patched up right away,” Cordelia spoke in her formal tone, “It wouldn’t be good, should any blood get on the utensils.”  
“Y-yes, you’re right Cordelia,” Robin replied meekly and nodded a goodbye to them before stepping out of the kitchen. As he walked down the hall to the infirmary, he watched as Chrom stepped out of his office holding a hefty pile of papers. When Chrom noticed the bloody towel in his hand, his eyes widened and he began to panic.  
“Robin? What happened?!” Chrom took quick, firm strides to get to the tactician’s side. “How come you’re bleeding? Shall I take you to the infirmary?”  
“Good day Chrom…” Robin greeted, somewhat surprised by Chrom’s reaction to his hand. “I’m doing just fine. I cut myself while cleaning the silverware, but it’s not that deep. I am on my way there now, actually.”  
“Thank Gods. Would you like me to come with you?” Chrom asked. He almost seemed eager to come with him. Robin grinned at this.  
“It looks like you have a lot on your plate. Don’t worry about me and stick to your task at hand.” Robin replied. He would’ve wanted him to come, but seeing that stack of papers in his hands, he assumed it would be a waste of precious time.  
Chrom, feeling slightly dejected by the response, replied, “Right, well, get that patched up, and come back to my office. I’ll give you a different task, seeing as washing dishes with that may not be the wisest decision.”  
“I agree,” Robin said with a nod. He was the first to make his leave. As he strode away from the prince, he started to frown. There was no way he was going to get to dance with Chrom at this Ball; it was commonly an event for men and women to convene, yes? It never stated in the books he read that two men could dance. More importantly, Robin only knew the female’s way of dancing – was that going to suffice? How was he supposed to dance with a woman not knowing how to dance as the male lead? To be entirely honest, he only had the intention to dance with one person that night, and he was starting to think that was not going to happen. 

The evening finally came when the castle of Ylisstol opened its doors to the public. A massive crowd of nobles from all over waited patiently to be checked in. As the sun began to set and the sky dimmed, lanterns took over as the city’s light source. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were enjoying the festivities on the streets as they awaited their acceptance in the castle.  
From his bedroom, Robin could hear the massive crowd from outside. He chewed on his thumbnail and furrowed his brow as he watched the rich, well-dressed ladies and gents enter the castle one by one. He sat on the edge of his bed and rustled his freshly washed hair. Did he really have to go to this? Whether he went or not, he was going to be disappointed. However, his plans were practically decided for him when a young, blond princess burst through his door.  
“Robin, it’s time!!” Lissa beamed, “Oh, why are sitting here alone in the dark? Here, let’s light this place up first!”  
“Huh?! Lissa! Don’t just—“ Robin began to snap, but quickly froze up when two other girls reluctantly entered his room. Cordelia and Sumia came in, one holding hair products and the other holding a stack of clothes. Robin swallowed on the lump of anxiety that suddenly formed in his throat as he asked, “Wh… what’s going on here?”  
Once the room was fully lit, Lissa replied, “We’re here to give you a makeover, just like I said! You have to come to this ball, Robin. You’re part of the Shepherds now! It’d be weird if you didn’t come.”  
“Huh?! Lissa, wait—!” Robin’s eyes widened as the blond took his hand and dragged him into his bathroom. The two girls giggled and followed behind. As Robin’s hair was doused in the product, he grumbled, “I swear to Naga, you’re as persistent as your brother.” Lissa giggled at that as she styled his hair to the side.  
The outfit they chose for him was lustrous, stylish, and definitely suited him. He wore a deep purple silk vest with jet-black buttons over a grey button-up and black trousers. He also adorned a slightly lighter purple tie and newly polished shoes shinier than a crystal. When he looked at himself in his bedroom, he felt like he was looking at a completely different, much wealthier person. His bangs were stylishly swished to the side so that they no longer covered his face, and it stood up in some places that didn’t seem like the bedhead he had in the morning. He turned in all sorts of angles, admiring his new appearance. The girls watched their accomplishment looked at every inch of his new look.  
“This is incredible guys,” Robin complimented in amazement. He was looking forward to this event again. He turned to Lissa, Cordelia, and Sumia and continued, “Thank you very much for this. I wasn’t going to go, but since you guys worked so hard on getting this together, I can’t possibly refuse.”  
“Anytime!” Lissa replied, her smile sparkling as radiantly as usual.  
“I’m just happy you’re going to come!” Sumia added, her smile generating much softer warmth than Lissa’s.  
“We look forward to seeing you there.” Cordelia finished off. With that, the three girls had to leave to jump into their own ball gowns. Once the door was shut behind them, Robin sat down on the edge of his bed and let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his fingers into his hair, careful not to ruin what Lissa worked hard on, and thought about this ball. It was a few hours away, and he was worried about absolutely nothing. This was to be a night of fun, not anxiety and stress (nights of which he was very used to). He couldn’t sit around and assume the worst; he had to go with his gut on this one and attend this ball.  
This was going to be a hit or miss night.

Robin made his way toward the ballroom. Chrom was nowhere in sight; He was most likely already there greeting guests or possibly… dancing with somebody. The thought of this made his chest clench. He rubbed the back of his neck and grit his teeth; he can’t be having these thoughts. He was going to have a good time tonight, as everyone else will be.  
As he turned into another hall, an influx of voices could be heard from the opposite end of it. He was definitely going the right way. His heart began to pound the closer he got to the ballroom. He didn’t know whether the emotions he was feeling were excitement, anxiety, or a mixture of both. Whatever it was, he felt completely sick to his stomach. When he opened the ballroom doors, it was just as he expected.  
There was a large crowd of men and women in fancy attire dancing to the live band on the stage. The ballroom, which was often very dark due to its vacancy, was lit up to the extreme; several dazzling chandeliers glistened as lanterns and candlelight reflected against it. Some people on the sidelines were talking amongst themselves, some were drinking away at the champagne being distributed, and some were in the crowd amongst the dancers simply laughing with friends. It was a positive, radiant experience that flooded Robin’s emotions all too quickly. It was simply beautiful.  
Robin stood by a tall table and was offered a glass of champagne. He shook his head no and politely declined. He didn’t have much to eat that afternoon so drinking might not be the wisest decision. He took a second to glance at his hand, which was tightly wrapped in several layers of bandages. Be hit his lip as he noticed a slight red tint. He probably needed to reapply the bandages soon.  
Time went on, and throughout the ball, several of the shepherds in nice attire approached him and talked to him about various things. Stahl was the first to greet him. They talked a bit about food and funny stories about the boys (mainly Vaike doing stupid things), and he went away once lovely Sumia asked him for a dance. Robin smiled as he watched Stahl’s cheeks redden with excitement when he accepted the offer. Up next was Lon’qu, who did not chat much, but rather needed a place to stand and observe the show. He had his eyes on a particularly thieving ginger teen who kept going to the food table numerous times. Robin couldn’t tell what kind of expression the solitary man was making, but it was far softer than usual. Robin could even say that it was quite cute.  
Robin was eventually getting a bit tired from standing around. He had to admit, he enjoyed the people watching, but he felt compelled to join in on the action as well. Just as he was about to take a step into the crowd, the lights dimmed and the music slowed. Gasps and quiet murmurs sounded in the room, but the guests eventually got into formation with their partners. Robin looked around and noticed that Lon’qu was gone. Robin was pretty sure he caught sight of he and Gaius stepping out of the ballroom, hand in hand. His eyes darted around the room, hoping to Naga that he wasn’t the only one without a partner in this room. That’s when he felt the tap on his shoulder, and his whole body tensed.  
“Robin,” a low, husky whisper sounded by his ear, and the white-haired tactician turned around. He was blown away by who stood before him.  
Chrom wore a fashionable, stunning black suit with a midnight blue button-down and smoky grey tie. His hair was slicked back using presumably the same product Lissa used on him, and a sweet but gentle smell of expensive cologne that evoked a strong emotion in Robin. Even in the darkened room, Chrom’s eyes still shimmered as if they were graced by the moon’s reflection.  
“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Chrom explained, “I was interrupted so much along the way. I’m glad I was eventually able to catch you.”  
Robin was simply stunned by how gorgeous Chrom looked in this moment. He was fixated on Chrom’s adorable dimple when he let out an uncomfortable laugh and a, “Is something the matter?”  
Snapping out of it, Robin eventually squeaked, “Y-yeah, I’m… fine, you look very nice, Chrom.”  
“I can say the same about you,” the prince charmed. Robin could feel his heart twist. Time froze as slow music increased in volume. Robin glanced at the crowd and noticed couples getting closer. He gulped and rubbed his bandaged palm nervously.  
“I’d like to take you somewhere,” Chrom added, taking Robin’s hand gently. “Come with me.”  
The prince led Robin around the crowd, careful not to disturb the couples enjoying the dance. Robin did not dare let go of Chrom’s hand; as nothing healed him more than his gentle, yet tough touch. As he was taken toward the opposite end of the ballroom, Robin was able to spot Lissa in the crowd, looking simply gorgeous with her hair down and curled and wearing a shimmering, gold ball gown. The tactician wasn’t surprised to see that her partner was none other than Frederick, looking as handsome as ever in a nice suit. Robin couldn’t help but think about how great they were as a couple.  
Once Chrom and Robin reached the opposite end of the ballroom, the prince slipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the glass-paned door leading out to one of the three small balconies protruding the outer wall of the ballroom. Once the two stepped out into the chilly outdoors, Chrom let out a sigh and slid the key back into his pocket.  
Robin’s heart was racing and the chill in the air made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. What was going on right now? What was happening? Why was Chrom so gorgeous? Why is he getting closer? Why is his smile so perfect, even when it was a bit on the nervous side? Despite feeling the chill envelope his skin, Robin was coated in sweat and his face felt hot.  
“Robin,” Chrom began in a quiet voice just above a whisper, “For all these months I’ve gotten to know you, even under the worst circumstances I’ve gotten to learn quite a lot about myself, about this world, about the bonds I share with my friends, and about you. You have become somebody extremely special to me, and there isn’t a doubt in my mind that nobody could replace you as my tactician.”  
Chrom took another step closer and took hold of Robin’s bandaged hand. He held it tight, making sure that it didn’t harm his wound, and continued, “Without you by my side during this war, I don’t think I could have made it out alive. Without you, I don’t think I would have learned as many lessons and skills that I had. Without you, my life would be extremely different. That’s why…” Chrom paused to kneel before the tactician, hand still in hand. He brought the bandaged hand to his lips and placed the softest of kisses on his knuckle. Robin was ready to melt right there. Chrom continued, “…I want you to remain in my life... by my side… forever.”  
With Chrom’s free hand, he reached for the back of his pocket. Robin’s knees felt weak. He felt like he should say something, but nothing could come out. The only things that left his body were tears quickly forming in the buds of his eyes.  
“Robin,” Chrom exhaled as he opened the small box in his palm with the flick of his thumb, “This ring bears the crest of the royal family of Ylisse. I want you to have it; to bear the crest as my family and I do. Robin, I would like you to be my family. I want you to marry me.”  
Robin’s hand was shaking in Chrom’s. The last thing he expected tonight was a marriage proposal of all things. To think, that he wasn’t even going to attend this ball. He was forever grateful that he did.  
“Chrom,” Robin began weakly, trying to hold back tears as he did, “I… Of course…! Of course, I’ll marry you! Gods, I’m the luckiest man alive!” Robin was overjoyed. Chrom took the ring out of its cushioned box and placed it on Robin’s trembling ring finger. There was a chuckle in his voice when Chrom said, “Stop trembling, Robin, you’re making this difficult!” Once the ring perfectly befitted Robin’s finger, Chrom stood up and placed his hands on the shorter man’s hips. “Before we go back inside, I want you to know that… You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me.”  
Robin sniffled and draped his arms around the prince’s neck. Pulling Chrom close, he replied, “I’ll remain by your side until the end of the world and beyond, my prince.”  
The couple swayed slowly to the faint music as the chill in the night contrasted the warmth in their hearts. The calming sounds of the breeze singing against the trees, the crickets and small bugs chirping away, and the festival in the far distance made the night a hard one to forget. Everything around Chrom and Robin seemed to disappear to them as the only focus they had was on each other, and the unity of their hearts was solidified by a soft kiss under the crisp, winter moonlight and shimmering stars. They continued holding each other long after the music had ended; they stood and swayed with each other in silence as their never-ending love for one another enveloped their souls.


End file.
